bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aquos Brawler15
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Abce2 (talk) 15:49, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply The pages are only protected for unregistered users. Once you become autoconfirmed, by having an account for 4 days, you will be able to edit these pages. I'm keeping the protection on them for the time being because of the large amount of traffic they get and how many edit wars the end up having on them. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 05:50, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hydranoid Hydranoid's trivia section states that all of its abilities can be used by its evolutions. It cites the official website as the source, but I can't find it anywhere on it, so I'm going to assume that it was from a previous revision of the site until proven otherwise. I'm guessing it means that Dual Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid can use any ability cards that Hydranoid could use. No idea if this was proven in the show. However, the wording is so vague that it could mean anything. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 16:42, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Bakugan don't really have their own traps. Tripod Theta was Mylene's Trap, and Mylene just happened to use Elico at the same time. You can use a Ventus Scorpion with a Ventus Percival, it doesn't really matter as long as the attributes match. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.''' 17:57, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Reply Alright, I moved the page into your userspace so that it can be worked on easier. Feel free to keep improving it. I'll get the opinions of the other admins about the page, but like I said, feel free to keep updating and improving the page in the meantime. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:59, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :I know you're the same person, I've let you stay unblocked because of apathy. Once Awkwimos' block expires tomorrow, I want you to chose an account to use, either this one or the Awkwimos one. The other one will be blocked permanently. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:26, January 6, 2017 (UTC)